Users search for, refer to, send, edit, etc., numerous emails and documents throughout a day. A particular document, email or email thread can be referred to numerous times. Some applications provide a user with a list of most recently accessed documents. Users can use this list to refer quickly to a document that was recently accessed. Such a list allows a user to refer to a recently accessed document without requiring the user to search for the document.